


wish I could be (part of your world)

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is a servant at the palace of the Wolverhampton kingdom, and Liam Payne is the said kingdom's crowned prince. The servant is in love with the prince, but because of the obvious gap, he knows that he can't be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish I could be (part of your world)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for appreciating my works in this collection, and here's a treat for you! This is my 5th collaboration with Tommogirl98, and honestly I've been shit on it but as usual, she's the best and she still pulled it off in the end! So thank you, Niki for that. We're doing another one at the moment and I hope it will be posted in a few hours, so stay tuned for that! All for now, I hope you enjoy this Ziam royal AU! All the love! :* -Miles
> 
> Title taken from 'The Little Mermaid's "Part of Your World". :)
> 
> Warnings: Again, a fatal amount of fluff, angst, and smut. And an overwhelming dash of pure Ziam-ness and oh, mentions of Sophiam.

Why does he have to be a prince? Why does Zayn have to a dumb servant?   
  
Zayn studied the Prince like a book, from his brown hair to his chocolate eyes and tan skin. His muscular body that was hidden under his tight black shirt, and his bum that, again, was hidden by those tight formal dress pants.   
  
"Zayn? Is something wrong?" The Prince asked as he noticed Zayn staring at him from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Huh? Oh um, no sir. Sorry sir." Zayn rambled.   
  
Liam smiles at him and turned back to the book in his hand. "Very well then... could you go get me some tea if you would." Liam asked his young servant.   
  
"Of course sir." As Zayn was leaving the queen entered the large library.   
  
"Liam a prince does not slouch in his seat with his feet up." His mother scolded him.   
  
Liam rolled his eyes, taking his feet off the table and sitting up stait. "Yes mum..." He mumbled.   
  
Zayn came back with his tea and put it on the table in front of him. "And you have fencing practice in an hour so you must be ready." She continued. "You have a meeting at three, and you best not be late for supper again or your father will speak to you."   
  
Liam rolled his eyes and sighed as his mother listed off the things he had to do. A prince needs to do this, a prince needs to do that. A prince doesn't do this, a prince doesn't do that. Blah, blah, blah he's heard a million times before.   
  
Zayn simply stood next to Liam's chair he sat in and listened in of their conversation. "And you have a study session next week with your professor." The queen finished.   
  
"Yes mum." Liam said. The queen left and Liam sighed. "Zayn, never become a prince. It's hell sometimes. You have riches and glamor, but a whole bunch of responsibility that I never asked for." Liam told him, grabbing his tea for a sip.

Zayn stays silent, simply nodding at Liam's advice. The thing is, it doesn't matter. He wants Liam so much that he doesn't care if his work doubled or do things that he never even wanted. He wants Liam, and all the gruesome things that come with him. 

But Zayn knows that what he wants is not always possible to achieve. Hell, not even close.   
  
Zayn remembers the time when he first realized his feelings for the puppy-eyed royalty.

 

~*~

 

_Both boys had a really long day, Liam having to go around the whole kingdom and visit various towns under their rule, Zayn accompanying him as his servant and best friend. It was already almost 10 at night when they retreated back to Liam's room, after freshening themselves up._   
  
_The prince climbed into his bed and under the covers, and his servant was turning off his light, ready to leave the room. However, Liam had other plans for the night._   
  
_"Zayn, come sleep with me, please?" Zayn was stunned at Liam's request. It was the first time Liam requested Zayn to sleep inside his room, for it was against the rules for servants to stay overnight in any room except their own. Especially if it's a room of a royal._   
  
_"B-but L-Liam," Zayn stuttered, still surprised._   
  
_"Zayn, it's obvious that you'll pass out if you continue walking another meter. Just stay here, please?" Liam pleaded. It was true though, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out how knackered Zayn truly is._   
  
_"It's against the palace rules though," Zayn tried to reason out._   
  
_"Since when did I actually obey those rules? And besides, you always wake up so early, earlier than most palace guards so you can sneak out to the servant quarters," Liam retorted, with a smirk on his face. It's funny how Liam knows him so well, how to push his buttons leaving him with absolutely no choice._

_ "Ugh, okay," Zayn never got the chance to deny the request, not when Liam had already used his puppy dog eyes on him. He walked towards the couch about to lie down and sleep. _

_On the other hand, Liam was kinda persistent. "Who says I'm letting you sleep in that uncomfortable couch?"_   
  
_"Liam, I have nowhere else to sleep but there, unless you want me to sleep on the floor," Zayn fought back, which he knew kinda came out rude but he just didn't have the strength to muck around._   
  
_Liam patted the other side of his king-sized bed, silently asking Zayn to lie down beside him._   
  
_The servant was about to protest when Liam beat his voice to it, "You need real comfort Zayn, you're really exhausted from today. This is the least I can do for you, and besides, you look like you need some warm cuddles to help you relax,"_   
  
_The prince pulled Zayn down to his side and cuddled him close before he can even protest. He immediately Zayn, not finding another way to get out of Liam's tight and heavy grip, just leaned into his embrace._   
  
_Zayn admits he woke up slightly in Liam's arms, so he took in the flawless features in front of him._   
  
_Liam was truly beautiful, with his chocolate brown eyes that radiates every emotion he feels. His cute button nose, his chubby cheeks. And lastly, Zayn averted his eyes to Liam's plump lips that were so kissable, making Zayn want them against his own._   
  
_He's always had feelings for the prince, but always thought it was just mere admiration. But this, with Zayn's heart racing faster than ever before, he can't say that this is merely just a crush._   
  
_Zayn, a mere servant of the palace is undeniably in love with Liam James, Prince of Wolverhampton._

_ Zayn's body kind of came over as he lightly kissed Liam's lips, not hard enough to wake him, but good enough for Zayn to get a taste of him.  _

_A knock came to the door and Zayn quickly pulled away. "Liam? Are you decent?" The queen's voice rang._   
  
_Shit, the queen! Zayn lightly shook Liam awake. "Prince Liam. Please wake up sir." Zayn whispered._   
  
_"Liam? I'm coming in." The queen said as she slowly opened the door._   
  
_Zayn panicked and without thinking got under Liam's bed, grabbing his shoes as he did so. "Liam Payne, you get up this instant."_   
  
_Zayn heard a groan, and he knew Liam was awake now. "Mum?"_   
  
_"Go get ready and ring for Zayn. You have to go and watch the tournament today and Zayn will accommodate you." Liam groaned and sighed. "A prince does not groan like that." The queen said in a warning tone._   
  
_Liam sighed again. "Yes mum."_

__  
  


~*~

  
  


It's been three years since that fateful night, and Zayn's feelings never changed, not even one bit. He was also great in hiding his feelings, or Liam is just too plain oblivious and focused on his girlfriend.  
  
Yes, girlfriend. Liam met Princess Sophia of London in a inter-kingdom ball and instantly hit it off. It was purely love at first sight, as Liam would describe it.

Liam was walking through the garden with Sophia... again... as Zayn trailed behind. He was Liam's first, I guess you would say maid, so he had to follow him everywhere he went. He looked with desgust as the couple was holding hands and stealing kisses. It wasn't that he didn't like Sophia, it's just that he didn't like them together. 

"Zayn?" Liam called.   
  
Zayn shook his head, clearing his head. "Yes sir?"   
  
"May I speak to you?" Liam asked and Zayn nodded. "Wait here love." Liam told Sophia as he lead Zayn to where she couldn't hear. "Do you think I should ask for Sophia's hand?" He asked Zayn. Zayn's face dropped at that. He's going to propose to her? "You don't seem happy about that?" Liam noticed.   
  
"Oh um, it's your decision sir... I have no right to tell you what to do." Zayn said.  
  
Liam noticed his change of mood and frowned his eyes, studying the boy. "I'm asking you as a friend." Liam told him. "Do you not think she's right for me?"   
  
"I have no comment sir... if you think it is right, do as you wish." Zayn turned to leave, mainly because he didn't want Liam to see his tears.   
  
Liam grabbed Zayn's arm before he could go any further. "Zayn look at me." Liam told him. Zayn hesitated, not wanting Liam to see his face. "Zayn that's an order, look at me this instant." Zayn sighed and turned his head to look at the Prince. Liam's face softened as he looked at Zayn's tear stained cheeks. "Why are you?..." He trailed off, just looking at the boy.   
  
"Please sir... let me go." Zayn pleaded, trying to hold back tears, but failed.   
  
"No Zayn, you tell me why you are crying." Liam stepped closer to Zayn to study his facial expression more.   
  
"I have the right to my mind and privacy..." Zayn told him. "Please let me go sir..."   
  
Liam sighed, shaking his head. "I want to see you in my chambers as soon as I get back. You go there now."   
  
"Please no sir. I-i wish to be alone." Zayn pleaded.   
  
"And I wish to see you. You will have a few minutes alone." Liam hated being cruel to Zayn, but he wanted to know why he got so upset. "And if you're not there when I get there, you can count on sleeping in the cellar tonight."   
  
Zayn's eyes widened. He hated the cellar and Liam knew that. He hates the dark, and that's all there is in the cellar. No light... just darkness. "Y-yes sir."   
  
Zayn whimpered and Liam let go of him. Zayn practically ran to Liam's chambers, making sure he was there before Liam.   
  
He sat on Liam's small couch and just cried. He cried about Liam wishing to marry Sophia. He cried about how Liam was harsh with him. And he just cried for who knows what, he just wanted to let it all out.   
  
He was too busy crying that he didn't even hear Liam come in. Liam sighed as he saw Zayn's fragile state. He went over to him and crouched down in front of him. "Zayn I wasn't really going to send you to the cellar." Liam spoke softly to him, and rubbed his thigh. "Now..." Liam said smiling at Zayn. "Why are you crying?"   
  
Zayn shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He wiped at his runny nose. "It won't matter."   
  
"It does matter Zayn, cause I care. Now tell me what's bothering you." Liam said gently.

"It doesn't matter." Zayn said again. "You're a royal and I'm a peasant." Zayn rubbed at his yet eyes. 

Liam was kind of confused by Zayn's words. "Zayn go bathe in my bathroom tonight." Liam told him.   
  
Zayn looked at his confused. "What?"   
  
Liam chuckled. "Go bathe in my tub tonight. It's much nicer than those tins you have to use. Go soak, it's okay."

Zayn had no choice but to nod in agreement, he was too confused to even muster coherent words towards his prince. 

Liam exited the room, probably to go after Sophia, and it hurts. It physically pains Zayn to think that she's the one whom he wants to spend his whole life with. Zayn, at a mere age of sixteen, has already thought of Liam as his life partner, but dismissed the thought because who was he to think like that? Liam James Payne is a prince, the crowned successor of the Kingdom of Wolverhampton, and he was just Zayn Javaad Malik, his servant, his peasant, and forever will be his best mate.

Zayn got in the warm tub, practically moaning as the hot water hit him. His cheeks were still stained with tears and his eyes were still puffy. 

Liam came in and smiled at the raven boy. He sat down in a chair next to the tub that Zayn sat in. "May I tell you something?" Liam asked Zayn.   
  
"Of course sir." Zayn said.   
  
"You know it's my 21st birthday soon and..." Liam sighed.

"The only reason I thought about marrying Sophia is because my mother is pressuring me to get married... You know I have to get married by then and..." Liam trailed off and sighed again.

"I don't love her Zayn... not like that... I only need to find a wife..." Liam gave Zayn a weak smile "Just thought you should know that."

Liam moved his hand to cup Zayn's forehead and run his fingers through his raven locks. "Can you now tell me what's bothering you, love?" 

Zayn stilled at the name for a bit but relaxed eventually and leaned further into the touch. He inhaled deeply, forming words in his mind. I can't confess, Zayn thinks, because it would only ruin what we have now.   
  
"I-it's just t-that, the t-th-ought of y-you l-leaving me hit me," Zayn admits. It's partly true, but he choose to leave the major thing unsaid.

Liam smiled at him. "If anything she would be living here." Liam chuckled, moving his hand down to Zayn's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it.

"I have to marry her..." He ran his thumb over Zayn's red lips.

"But I don't want to..." Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Those lips..." Liam mumbled to himself. He remembered those lips, but he's not sure where...

"Zayn... Are you?" Liam didn't finish, shaking his head. "Nevermind..."

A few minutes of silence enveloped the whole room and Liam was in deep thought that the next thing he heard were even breaths coming from his servant, signalling that he finally fell asleep. 

Liam took the time to closely look at Zayn's already innocent face, who looked much more innocent in his sleep. His soft eyelids that Liam can't resist, planting a kiss on each of them; his adorable nose; his rosy cheeks; and most of all, his pretty plump lips.   
  
The prince felt a surge of emotions while staring at Zayn, his heartbeat racing at the sight of his beautiful servant. He shakes that thought away, thinking of Sophia's face, and his need to fall in love with her and not this lovely man in front of him.   
  
Liam drained the water from the tub and gently wrapped a towel around Zayn's lower body, careful not to wake him up. He cautiously carried the weightless Zayn in his arms bridal style, and placed him on his bed.

Liam dressed Zayn carefully and laid down next to him, pulling him close. He knows he needs to marry Sophia... but he wants to marry... He shook his head of the thought. He's a servant, and his mother would never approve. Status was everything to her, so Liam marrying a servant wouldn't go by so well. 

Liam looked at Zayn's sleeping figure and smiled. Who cares? Who cares if he's in love with a servant?... the entire kingdom that's who. Liam couldn't help to urge and he lightly kissed Zayn, gasping when he did so. He's tasted those sweet lips before...Liam's eyes widened as he looked at Zayn. 3 years ago... Zayn was the one who had kissed him.   
  
Liam couldn't help it, and kissed Zayn again... Hard. Zayn ended up waking up and moaned in surprise as Liam kissed him. "Liam" Zayn gasped against his lips.   
  
"It was you." Liam told him. "3 years ago, you kissed me. It was you." Liam kissed Zayn again, not caring about his duties to be wed to a royal.   
  
"Liam, Liam stop." Zayn pulled away. "W-we can't... You're a royal." Zayn didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to get in trouble, and he didn't want Liam to get in trouble.   
  
"I don't care." Liam said and went to kiss him again, but Zayn pulled away, getting out of the bed.   
  
"We can't..." Zayn practically whispered, tears falling again. "I want to but... You're mother will have my head... I'm sorry..." Zayn ran out the room before Liam could say anything, crying the whole way to his small room.

  
  


~*~

 

 

Liam knew he messed up, big time. He might have lost the love of his life forever. He contemplated on what to do next. He knew this was a big step, but Lord knows how much he loves Zayn that he's willing to move mountains just for him.   
  
The prince stood before the door to his parents' room, conflicted on whether he should knock or not. But he immediately thought of Zayn's tear-filled eyes, and that he never wanted to see them again. He bravely tapped the door three times, and looked down, waiting for either his mother or father at the other side of the door.

His mother opened the door and looked at him with a puzzled look. "Liam? What is it dear?" 

"May I come in?" His mother nodded and opened the door wider. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave out a shaky breath.

"Mother... Father..." Liam gave out another  shaky breath.

"I've decided to marry." Liam started. "But not to Sophia." 

"Then who dear?" His mother said.   
  
"Before I tell you, keep in mind that if you say no, then you'll never see me again, and will have to find someone else to be king." Liam said.

 

"It's um, Zayn..."

 

~*~

  
  


 

The world stood still as Liam revealed the truth to his parents. He closed his eyes and waited for a blow to any part of his body.   
  
But what he never expected was a tight embrace coming from his mum, judging by the high pitched whimpers to his ear and the tears staining his cloak. The prince opened his eyes and saw his father smiling at him in approval, and stole him away from his mother in another hug.   
  
"You're not mad? I thought you'd want me to marry Sophia?" Liam asked, still puzzled.   
  
"Your father and I have seen the way Zayn looks at you, and it was exactly like the way we look at each other. And we noticed that you, too, started looking at him more than you used to. We have only done this because we want you to realize that the one you're looking for is just there, right in front of you," The queen answered, love evident in her eyes.

Liam smiled ear from ear and hugged his parents. "Thank you." 

"Now go to him dear, hurry before it's too late." His mother told him.   
  
Liam practically sprinted to Zayn's quarters and pounded the door. As soon as Zayn opened the door Liam kissed him hard.

"Marry me." He told Zayn. "My parents said it was okay, marry me. Zayn, marry me." Liam told him. 

"What? You're parents said it was fine?" Zayn asked with a smile. Liam nodded kissing him again.

"Yes, yes, god yes." Liam picked Zayn up, Zayn wrapping his legs around my waist.

"Let's go to your room." Zayn said with a tearful laugh. "It's bigger."

Liam carried Zayn across the palace and into his room, sharing kisses here and there. The prince gently laid his 'princess' down his bed, planting a final kiss on his forehead. 

"Mother told me that she and father had noticed the way you look at me, it was like the way they look at each other to this day. Did you really love me all that much?" Liam asked, laying down on Zayn's side and spooned him from behind.   
  
Zayn blushed at Liam's words, because they were nothing if not true, and it was the King and the Queen who noticed them.   
  
"Yes, Liam, I did and I still do," Zayn admitted. Liam turned him around and kissed him passionately, mustering all his feelings into that simple kiss.

"I will not take you until we're married." Liam told him. "I won't take your virginity yet." 

 

 

~*~

 

 

The wedding day came and passed, Liam carried Zayn into his room and set him down on his bed, hungrily kissing him.

"You're mine now." Liam practically growled as he moved to kiss Zayn's neck, and take his clothes off.

"I trust you, my Prince,” Zayn said in approval. "Take me to a whole new world," 

Liam slicked his fingers with lotion as he kissed Zayn's lips, down to his jaw and neck, not an inch left untouched.  
  
He opened Zayn up, slowly and gently, as it was his first time. Sweet moans were coming from Zayn's lips, and he was feeling nothing but euphoria.   
  
"I love you, Liam James Payne," Zayn kissed Liam passionately, as the latter finally lined up his member to his entrance and slipped inside him.   
  
Moans were the only things heard from the room aside from the sound of slapping skin. Every thrust directly to Zayn's bundle of nerves sent him closer to the edge, and was practically screaming as he came untouched.   
  
The prince continued fucking Zayn as he neared his own release, the clenching around his member also contributed to it. Soon he came inside Zayn, kissing him on the lips as he does so.

"I love you." Liam breathed out. "My little princess." Liam pulled out of Zayn and pulled him close to him. He draped the sheets over him and kissed his lips. 

  
  


~*~

 

  
  
5 years later, Zayn is 21 and Liam is 26 and it was coronation day. Liam was to become King and Zayn as his Prince. A true fairy tale of love that conquered all... A Prince and his servant..  Now King and his very own Prince.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated my lovelies! :*


End file.
